


Counting stars

by remember19



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember19/pseuds/remember19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que tienen en común estos cinco descerebrados es el vecindario pero llevan juntos desde que se emitió el primer capítulo de Friends y lo que la NBC unió no lo van a separar un puñado de hormonas, una hipster y un profesor de tecnología.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting stars

Capítulo 1: Mark

 

-Señorita Dessen, sé que me está escuchando desde la radio de su Peugeot 206 aparcado en la calle de enfrente, esperando a que acabe de hablar como una cotorra para secuestrarme y llevarme a la tediosa clase de literatura que empieza en media hora, pero no voy a ir, me voy a quedar aquí esperando que baje del coche y venga corriendo. Sabe que cumplí los dieciocho hace dos meses, no sé a qué está esperando para pedirme que nos fuguemos juntos.  
Se escuchó un ruido de fondo. Ropa. Cuatro personas que estaban escuchando el programa desde la sala contigua podrían jurar que Mark estaba desnudándose. Una de sus rarezas era precisamente esa: la ropa le molestaba a veces. Decía que en pelotas escuchaba mejor la música y se le podía poner el vello de punta a gusto.  
-Por cierto, Sarah. Saldré por la puerta trasera, no me esperes. Aquí está Fool's Garden. Sarah, te la dedico.  
Alan rio a mandíbula batiente y se levantó del sofá a tiempo para coger otro caramelo de la mesa de la secretaria al mismo tiempo que aparecía Mark por la puerta solo con unos bóxer negros.  
-¿Os está gustando?  
Pocas veces conseguía que esos cuatro desgraciados con menos tiempo libre que Miley Cyrus en una oficina de correos escucharan su programa y mucho menos que movieran el puto trasero hasta la radio.  
-Sí, tío.  
-Claro.  
Mark les ignoró. A Dan le gustaba todo y Alan solía decir que sí a todo para evitarse problemas y acabar antes.  
-La canción que está sonando ahora es una mierda. –he aquí Rob, el antónimo de Dan. Todo le parecía mal estando sobrio. Mark le enseñó el dedo corazón porque llevaba media vida adorando Lemon tree y no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión un desgracia como él. Solo le quedaba Brent. El capullo pedante de Brent. El mismo que se había quedado dormido abrazando la pierna de Dan.  
-No sé porque os aguanto.  
-Porque no te aguanta nadie más. –le recordó Alan desde la silla de la secretaria, moviéndose arriba y abajo y haciendo tanto ruido con los ruedines que si no fuera por el aviso de Dan no se habría dado cuenta de que la canción estaba a punto de acabar. Volvió corriendo a la cabina.  
Se puso los cascos y miró a Pete, el técnico, que le dio la señal con el pulgar hacia arriba.  
-Esto ha sido _Lemon tree_. Vuestros padres os concibieron con esta canción de fondo. ¿Sabéis? Mis amigos han venido a verme disfrutar de la pasión de mi vida por primera vez en cuatro años y están a la habitación de al lado esperando que me calle para que puedan volver a sus apasionantes vidas. No me merecen, ¿verdad? Esta canción va para ellos.  
El topicazo de _FUCK YOU_ empezó a sonar. Incluso con los cascos puestos pudo escuchar las risas de los ojomeneados al otro lado de la puerta.  
Entró en la cabina de Pete y echó una ojeada rápida a los mensajes que le mandaban los seguidores y que Margaret, la encargada de la centralita, apuntaba con todo el amor. Buscaba un nombre en especial. Uno que no estaba.  
-¿Hoy no?  
Pete negó.  
Mark se rascó los huevos distraídamente, mirando a la nada con aire decepcionado. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Durante todo el año había estado recibiendo mensajes de una tal Helena. Cada jueves sin excepción. Era la primera vez que fallaba.  
-Estará ocupada. –intentó animarle Pete, que sabía lo mucho que esperaba Mark cada mensaje de la muchacha.  
-Ya. –ojalá tuviera su teléfono o algo para llamarla, pero mucho le había costado ya conseguir el nombre.- Mierda. –se despeinó el pelo con una mano y volvió a la mesa de los micrófonos. Se volvió a poner los cascos y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.- Aquí va el último tema de hoy, _Fader_ de The Temper Trap. Espero que estés bien.  
Apagó el micro y recogió su ropa del suelo. Entró en la sala de espera como si un puto dementor le hubiese robado la felicidad. Casi desnudo, lo que le quitaba bastante credibilidad a su depresión.  
Alan le atropelló con la silla de ruedas y no le dejó cagarse en todos sus ancestros porque le había metido un puñado de caramelos en la boca. Todos de naranja, su sabor favorito. Era su particular forma de animarle. Dan le miraba des del sofá; parecía querer hacer algo pero no atreverse. Le sonrió para que viese que no había para tanto y el rubio se relajó al instante. Rob estaba demasiado distraído arrancándole pelitos de la nuca a Brent para despertarle como para insultar a su pasión por vigésima vez.  
-Venga, vamos al Miami. –Alan aparcó la silla empotrándola contra la pared y se dirigió a la puerta.- Brent me prometió una caja de 5000 lacasitos si me bebía diez chupitos de TGV sin parar.  
Y solo eran las tres de la tarde. 

\--

-Deja estar la tontería de la radio y céntrate en los estudios.  
Asintió sin mirar a su tutor y cerró la puerta de una patada, andando perezosamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Hasta los cojones de charlas interminables de vales más que eso y podrías llegar a donde quisieras si te centraras. Ni un jodido tutor había tenido que entendiera que ya estaba donde quería, perdiendo el tiempo delante de un micrófono y recomendando canciones épicas a desconocidos.  
-¡Mark, mueve tu culo hasta aquí! ¡No puedo más! –se puso de puntillas y rio al ver a Rob sujetando con brazos y piernas a Alan para que no se zampase la bandeja de comida que habían estado guardando para cuando el pelirrojo saliera de hablar con el profesor. Trotando, esquivó a todos los obstáculos humanos del comedor del instituto, clavó los pies en el suelo y le atizó a Alan una colleja de las que salen en los libros de historia.  
Dan guardó el móvil después de grabar la hostia y colgarla en todas las redes sociales en las que estaba.  
-Escuché tu programa ayer. –Mark se dio la vuelta y se encontró a la novia de Brent y tres amigas suyas.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Os gustó?  
-Mucho. –la que había respondido tenía unos labios carnosos y un rostro precioso pero no le sonaba que se llamase Helena así que le importaba tirando a poco su opinión. Aun así, sonreía.  
-¿Y Brent? –Eileen ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió a Rob y a Dan.  
-Estaba aquí hace un mom- ¿y Alan? –Dan se agachó a mirar bajo la mesa porque el moreno era así de raro y nunca se sabía con seguridad. Ni rastro.  
-Bueno.  
Mark se giró, dando a las chicas por despachadas, y cogió el plato de las patatas fritas para ir comiendo mientras se acomodaba en la banca.  
-He hablado con mi hermano y ya tenemos furgo para el finde del 4 de julio.  
-De puta madre.  
-Yo me encargaré de los barriles de cerveza.  
-Yo de las tiendas.  
-Oye, ¿creéis que Brent va a querer llevar a la lapa? –preguntó Mark con la boca llena. Eileen les caía bien pero encontrársela a la mitad de los planes que hacían entre amigos como que no.  
-Y una mierda. –Rob estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sin pensar, algo como “sino invito yo a Sloan” pero sabía que le saldrían con las burlas y los hijos y se abstuvo. – Tengo unas ganas que no os las imagináis.  
-Me hago una ligera idea. –murmuró Dan riendo.  
-¿No os parece una idea de puta madre acampar cerca de la asociación de natación femenina? Sé que sois un par de maricas pero una noche de-  
-Archer, ¿has entregado ya tu proyecto?  
¿Es que no podían dejarlo tranquilo ni los veinte minutos de la comida? Hostia puta.  
-Siempre a último minuto, señorita Meyer.  
-No tarde.  
Se metió un puñado de patatas en la boca y salió corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

\--

_De Helena:_

_Todo un programa poniendo canciones de One Direction, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift y Justin Timberlake. Si consigues acabarlo con el mismo número de seguidores te haré un monumento en medio del Central Park. Una estatua del gran Mark Archer sin ropa en el parque más visitado de Nueva York, piénsalo.  
PD: No hay huevos._

-¡Hoy es un buen día, criaturitas del Señor! No estoy borracho ni me he chutado chocolate en vena, pero voy a tirar la casa por la ventana y vamos a ser originales. La verdad es que me han retado y todos los que tengáis un colgante entre las piernas entenderéis que no se nos puede retar con un “no hay huevos” y dejarlo pasar. Nos va la hombría, ¿vale? Se rumorea que si te cagas se te pudre la polla mientras duermes. No me explayo más porque sé que os morís de ganas de que os sorprenda de una puta vez. Aquí va: _I knew you were trouble_ de la rubia más dramática de esta nuestra patria. No cambiéis de canal, por favor.  
Apagó el micrófono y le sonrió a Pete, que se estaba descojonando al otro lado del cristal. Por sus cojones que acababa el programa con el mismo número de seguidores aun y poniendo esas mierdas. Era su carisma lo que hacía que las criaturitas pusieran el 179.5 FM cada lunes, jueves y viernes a la hora de la siesta.  
Le dejó por escrito a Pete que pusiera una del Beaver y otra de los Direction cuando acabara la joya esta y se coló en la oficina de Margaret. Las tres y media, su hora del café. Se sentó delante del ordenador y movió el ratón para quitar el salvapantallas que era una foto suya con Pete en la puerta del edificio sin mucha ropa encima. Puta perturbada, que suerte tenía de hacer unas magdalenas tan ricas.  
Sonrió al instante al ver que tenía una carpeta llamada Helena en medio del escritorio. Sabía que la mujer era fangirl de la relación pero no que llegase a tanto. Releyó las notas con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara; desde las del jueves pasado hasta la primera de todas. Joder. Vale, sí, mierda, ahí estaba. Su número. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones y lo marcó para guardarlo, moviendo la pierna como un tic nervioso.- ¿Contacto ya existente? ¿Qué me estás contando? –el retrasado de su móvil decía que el número de Helena y el de Dan era el mismo.- No me jodas. Joder, no me jodas.


End file.
